Ed edd n tron part 2
ed,edd,eddy:*enter the arcade* eddy:HELLO ed:EDDYS BROTHER edd:MR.EDDERSON eddy:he's not here....hold on i just got another text it says:walk towards the tron game but first turn on the power edd:*turns on the power* *80's rock music comes on* eddy:OH YEAH QUEEN IS DA BOMB edd:is that the tron machine eddy:yeah why edd:theres a huge sign above it that says tron eddy:whe...oh i didnt know that was there ed:hey uh eddy does this place's plumbing work because that extra-large mango slushie is kicking in eddy:look ed if you need to pee go out there ed:ok *steps outside* edd:alright...eddy do you have a token eddy:kept it for 4 years *puts in in the machine* *machine spits it out* eddy:hmmm must take newer ones oh well we tried might as well get ed and leave edd:wait *feels the floor* theres marks eddy:marks? edd:as if someone moved it a scrape in the ground....hold on *moves the machine left* edd:eddy eddy:yes edd:go get ed eddy:ok *steps outside* ed ed:yes eddy im done *zips up his pants* eddy:come inside real quick ed:uh ok ed,eddy:*step back in* edd:come on in guys theres a secret room behind the game ed,edd,eddy:*step through the door* queens song:*ends* ed:what is this place edd:a room *opens the secret rooms door* ed:*scoots up close to edd* im so scared edd:it's okay ed i am to *pats ed's back* eddy:buck up you two all 3:*enters the room* ed:wow thats a big laser edd:its name is the 'encom 6789 digitizing laser' eddy:digitizing huh hmm a desk must be my brothers *sits down* look here a computer computer screen:activation type 'help' for curret logins eddy:*types help* logins:TR0N0894 (7,81,08) eddy:this login was 4 years ago that's when my brother disapeared *types in TR0N0894* screen:laser acivation agree code:whamo disagree code:na-ah eddy:*shrugs and types whamo* screen:laser activation in 5 4 3 2 1 laser:*shoots ed* ed:AHH *digitizes* edd,eddy:ED laser:*digitizes ed and eddy* *scene switches to grid* tron:BECK WHERE ARE YOU beck:IM ALMOST THERE TRON tron:WELL HURRY UP CLU'S FORCES ARE AFTER ME AND EDDERSON beck:IM IN A LIGHT CHOPPER tron:I SEE YOU BECK beck:HOLD ON *lands chopper* GET IN GET IN tron,edderson:*get in the chopper* tron:GO GO GO beck:*fly's the chopper away* MEANWHILE ed,edd,eddy:*digitize into the grid* edd:WOAH ed:that...was...AWESOME eddy:edd,ed where are we all 3:*runs out of the arcade* WOAH eddy:guys we're not in washington anymore edd:i dont think this is even earth ed:it looks like the city from 'i was a teenage hot dog bun from planet kucumber* eddy:uhh guys the 2:what eddy:look all 3:*see the regonizer* AAHH regognizer:*lands* *5 soldiers come out* soldier 1:these program's have no disc's more strays edd:UNHAND ME YOU RAPSCALIAN wait...kevin soldier 1:no i am not this kevin you speak of GET ON all 3:*get in the recognizer* eddy:i think we did it...we're on the grid soldier:aproching amory five woman A.I.:aproching regognizer:*lowers the 3's cage* edd:*gets lowered into a dark room* WHERE AM I *lights turn on* *robotic arms are in the room which have armor bits* *the arms put the bits of armors on edd* edd:this isn't good woman A.I.:attention program you will recive an idenaty disc everything you see or learn will be imprinted on this disc if you loose this disc or fail to follow commands you will be reported to imidiant derezalution *an arm outs the disc on edds back* edd:yeah this is bad